


Clandestine Meeting

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Gay Character, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: And in that moment David realised that he didn't want anyone to know. It would ruin what they had. Ruin the perfection of this moment. No one would understand. It was perfectly wrong. He would let this ruin him.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Clandestine Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> illicit affairs by taylor swift gave me the opportunity to kill you all with angst and feels 
> 
> story time: i was typing up the title to this fic and i typed in "clandestine" and the next suggested word was "sex" which funnily enough is quite appropriate for this fic. clandestine also reminds me of angelicness which is quite fitting as well.

[ INTERVIEW: '"Most Likely To" with the Good Omens Cast, 2019 ]

Jon Hamm read the question outloud. "Who is better at keeping secrets under wraps? I am going to go with Neil." 

Michael laughed. "No, no, no! Not Neil! Neil's terrible at keeping secrets." 

Jon screamed, "It was my only choice!" 

"I'm trying to keep this show under wraps, and Neil's like: Come and watch it! Come and watch it!" 

David held up the card with his own face on, his chest tightened with each word he spoke, the truth barely contained within his chest, so desperate to come out. He kept his expression neutral, but inside he felt like he was dying again at the remembrance of the tiresome lies he had to say. He hoped his voice didn't betray him. He tried to keep his voice controlled, serious. (Because it was serious) 

David said,  
"I think I am pretty good at it. I've been doing secrets for a number of years now..." 

If only they knew what he was hiding.

___________

"And your very flesh shall be a great poem and have the richest fluency not only in words but in the silent lines of its own lips and face and between the lashes of your eyes and in every motion and joint of your body"

\- Walt Whitman 

___________

IT HAD BEEN three months since Michael Sheen had recorded an interview saying that David was his lover. Of course the audience would think it was a reference to Good Omens, the only show David and Michael did where they worked side by side, virtually as equals, characters that were ying and yang and needed both of them to work. Michael felt overjoyed on being able to get the opportunity to act in, not only his favourite book from the 90s, but also to be able to tell a love story - the greatest love story of the 21st century in his opinion. 

Neil wanted it to be a love story of sorts when he divised Episode 3 of the TV show and Michael and David were more than happy to understand that and go with it. Neil did not know the nature of their relationship when he had asked David to work with Michael. It had never crossed his mind that they were strikingly similar in ways not even Neil could comprehend. When they did the first Read Through together, Aziraphale and Crowley's chemistry bounced off the page and into real life. 

Good Omens, if it had been done by any other actors besides the pair of them, it would not be what it is now. It wouldn't make sense. It would never make sense. Because you needed someone who could understand each other, someone who moved together like a dance, worked on their parts in accordance to what the other was doing. Blended. Blurring. Conjoined. Aziraphale and Crowley were one and the same - originally one character until split in two. So they needed two actors who were also of a similar nature. Of course, no one knew how similar and how conjoined they really were. 

Michael and David were Aziraphale and Crowley. They created them as one. Their love story. Their chemistry. Michael had said on numerous occasions that it was never him, but him and David. David being the one to always make reference to ying and yang. It was never questioned. It was a long story, simple as that. But where did Aziraphale end and Michael begin? What parts were David smiling at Michael and what was Crowley admiring Aziraphale? What was added? Improvised? What were those secret things, unspoken and hidden, parts that were not in the script but laid bare every now and again from scenes that were not said but were just as real as if it was. It was all true. 

Aziraphale and Crowley are in love. 

But so are Michael and David. 

×××

Michael knew what it was like to kiss David's lips, it was why he stared at it all the time when he was next to David. The fun part of it all was that no one knew. No one knew the truth. Michael and David made a joke out of it at first when they got put together in the TV show Good Omens. They liked to engage in the concept of their characters being in love and Neil wanted it written that way, who were they to say otherwise? 

Michael prided himself on how much he promoted Aziraphale and Crowley's love story. He made the fans go crazy with his words and enthusiasm. David had a more subtle approach of course, since he was married. (That was part of the secret of course).

The thing about secrets was that they were never questioned, not if you hid it so well, so close to your chest. A secret is a secret because no one knows it. This is a secret shared between two people. 

Sure, some people knew. They told their families, their close friends. But no one really knew what happened between these two people whose secret it was. It started off many, many years ago when David and Michael were still young. They listened to The Proclaimers together, they auditioned for parts together. They have known each other for years and years and no one had even thought to connect the two of them before because they were never really seen together. 

The world had no idea what was going on when David and Michael were alone, when they visited each other, when they went out for coffee, saw each other's families. 

This wasn't the secret. 

David and Michael were always together, it was just that people didn't know. So when Good Omens came out, suddenly Michael was in interviews with David and he forgot himself. He said things that came out naturally because for him it was. It wasn't a secret. 

This was the secret. 

The secret was that he couldn't show it. The secret was never that they didn't love each other or that they do. Everyone knew that they do love each other, except it was just perceived as a joke perhaps. The secret was not that Michael couldn't call David his lover or stare at him in the way he always did. It wasn't a secret how David reacted to Michael and how he was the only person to make him laugh like that, and how he lived off the compliments Michael gave him. The secret was that David had to pretend that he was not going home to Michael's bed. The secret was to make them think it was an act. 

And it was these secrets that haunted him. 

×××

“I wish you would kiss me,” David said, running one long finger along Michael's jaw. His scruffy bearded cheek, the line of his Adam's apple.

“I want to. You know I do. I think about kissing you a lot in interviews." 

"Yeah,” David murmured, sighing helplessly. 

Michael cannot kiss David, not in interviews. Not anywhere where they can be seen. He found ways to speak it without words through looks and laughs and touches of love. He struggled to keep it in, bottled up, cap on the flask where the holy water must not spill from, his fingers itching to grasp and run along David's arms, Michael's tongue twisted in teasing notes and David lapped it up like he was a staving man. David quivered inside, face straight and voice controlled, but his damp tongue was heavy with words he wanted to say, his lips burning from Michael's kiss from behind the curtains. In public they had to keep silent. 

“I want nothing more than to tell people I love you," David whispered in the darkness. 

Michael threaded their hands together, pressed his mouth to the back of David's hand and kissed on each knuckle. “I know. I know. David, my love, I know. That's all that matters. I know. We know.”

"I don't want to hide it anymore. It's hard when you look at me like that." David closed his eyes and felt tears wet his cheeks. 

"I can't help it," Michael chuckled lightly. "I can't seem to stop. I really do try to stop you know. But I can't help how I feel." 

"In stories people always want that forbidden love story. They want that kind of love where you have stolen kisses in alleyways and secret meetings in cars. The adrenaline of being caught. The tradegy of knowing you are kept apart, but you both know in your heart you'll make it. Then at the end of the story you do. The couple fights against the impossible odds and they get their happy ending. In real life it isn't like that. It's shitty. It's really fucking painful." 

Michael pulled David into a long crushing hug. "My baby, I know. You have to believe. You can do that? Can't you?" 

David sniffed. "I don't know," he said quietly. 

"Please! For me. For us. Hold on. We can make it." 

"Michael...it's killing me. I don't know if I can." 

"Stay with me. You can't give up." His voice shook and David regretted sounding so harsh. 

"I'm sorry," he said and kissed Michael on the lips once more before pushing himself out of his arms. 

"One more." 

"One more what?" 

"Love me one more time." 

David swallowed hard. He felt shivers all over his body as Michael said that, his legs almost buckling. He knew he shouldn't. And as always he couldn't resist. He all but leaped towards Michael. He circled his arms around him and placed a searing kiss to his lips. It was earth-shattering. Explosive. Heat flooded into him at the wondrous taste of Michael's lips. It was perfect every time. Michael gripped at him hard, marking bruises into hips. He was afraid that David would leave and scared that this was actually the last time. He plunged his tongue into his mouth, licking and pulling every force of emotion into it.

It slowed down. David placed his hands over Michael's face and stroked his beard soothingly. Tears fell and mixed in with the kiss. The kiss became gentler, softer and it broke them all over again. They kissed like that, pouring the years they had been together into each other. David shuddered as Michael ran his tongue over the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth for him once more, feeling the pressure of his tongue flick into his mouth. He moaned softly. Michael breathed hard through his nose and began to unbutton David's shirt. He felt the nest of chest hair and played with it as he hands soothed down his abdomen. He traced his ribs with his hands, soothed down his sides and watched as goosebumps burst through his pale skin. 

"Michael," he gasped as he flicked this thumb over David's nipples. 

"David," he breathed. "David. David. David. You're everything. Everything." 

David cried out at the intensity of the emotions. He gripped for Michael's tee and pulled over his head. He touched all over Michael and pulled him down to the couch where they laid down together. They were skin to skin. Somewhere along the way pants were discarded and fumbling and laughs were exchanged as they struggled to get David's pants off. They were both completely naked now. Michael laid on top of him, face to face, breathing in each other's shared breaths. He opened his eyes to find Michael gazing at him like he always did. A faint sheen of water glistening over his eyes from the tears. David felt his chest rise and fall rapidly. 

This was it. 

This was the last meeting. 

Michael rolled himself into him and held David's arms above his head. They locked their hands together and stared into each other's eyes. They bodies collided, sweat gathered and their breaths grew high with pants and emotionally intimate words. The words rose from the depths of their hearts uttered with ecstacy and clandestine worship. Michael bit at David's shoulder, quaking with sparks and longing. David wordless spoke Michael's name. This was how they showed their love. Only seen by the two of them. 

And in that moment David realised that he didn't want anyone to know. It would ruin what they had. Ruin the perfection of this moment. No one would understand. It was perfectly wrong. He would let this ruin him. 

Let their love die with them. 

David gripped Michael tighter and sank his nails into his back, a smile following his words. 

"For the rest of my life my only thought will be of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I made a video of sheennant for the first time! 
> 
> Find me on twitter: @ neverhidelove
> 
> Link: https://twitter.com/neverhidelove/status/1288769552273350656?s=19


End file.
